The new Saiyan King
by Berathoralghoul
Summary: After the defeat of Buu Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks take off on a training trip to space. Leaving a kinky Bulma behind. How will this affect Goten, and what is hidden behind the former androids eyes Start will be build up lemonade in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Bulma sighed as she sat on the edge of bed, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goku had taken off on another training mission in one of her ships. Which left her all alone at home. She contemplated going to visit Chichi, but didn't want to hear the woman's complaining about her husband never being around, or about him being a deadbeat. It's like the woman had never heard of a divorce.

Bulma was brought out of her musing when she heard the doorbell ring. Pressing the intercom button by the bed Bulma answered it. "Yes who is it?" She was pleasently surprised when Goten's voice came on the line. "Hey Bulma it's Goten I was wondering if I could borrow the gravity room while the guys are on their trip." Bulma thought for a moment. It may not be the company she was thinking of, but Goten was still a good kid. "Alright, but you have to join me for dinner after." She could hear the excitement in Goten's voice when he answered. "You got a deal."

Bulma giggled as she buzzed him in, and got up to meet him in the livingroom. Normally she would have taken the time to change out of her black night gown, but it was just Goten. He was just a kid, and one she had known since his infancy, so she decided to forgo putting on real clothes.

Arriving in the livingroom she found Goten eagerly awaiting her arrival. "Hey Bulma, how are you?" He asked bouncing on the balls of his feet. "I'm good Goten, and you?" Bulma smirked as she noticed Goten's eyes scanning her form. 'He must finally be taking a interest in women.' She thought as she subtly straightened her back, so that her bust was more pronounced. "I'm good Bulma thanks for letting me use the gravity chmaber." Bulma giggled lightly Saiyans really did have a one track mind. "Of course Gohan anything for you."

After their small talk had ended Goten made his way to the gravity room, and Bulma made her way to the kitchen in order to prepare dinner. It was only three o clock, but if there was one thing she had learned living with two Saiyans. It was that when they were done training they could eat even her out of house, and home.

Goten entered the gravity room, and immedietly set the gravity to ten times that of earth. Luckily for him in order to keep up with Vegeta's training regiment, Bulma had created a gravity room the size of a football stadium. Goten decided to begin his workout with a light jog around the building. He only hoped that next time his dad went on a training mission he'd be allowed to go too.

Goten pushed himself for the next several hours, even going so far as to push the gravity up to three hundred times Earth's gravity. His muscles ached, and he felt like his lungs had taken a direct shot from a Kamehameha. Digging into his pants he pulled out a sensu bean. He, and Trunks had been doing chores for Koran in exchange for a few beans every time they came in. Trunks had likely taken his with him when he left, and Goten had decided to use his to allow him to train longer without resting.

As Goten swallowed the bean he felt his energy return, and sky rocket. He had refrained from using his Super Saiyan form during his training sessions. Figuring that if the Super Saiyan form multiplied the users power by fifty. That meant the stronger the user was in base form the bigger the leap when he became a Super Saiyan. Bulma had recreated Frieza's scouter technology, and the fighters of Earth used it every once in a while to track their progress.

After the fight with Buu Goten's power level had risen to ten million standard. He had hoped to increase it to the point where he could surpass Super Saiyan Gotanks while still in base form. His ultimate goal however was to defeat his father upon his return to Earth. Goten knew it was a outlandes goal, but he decided he needed a measuring stick. What greater target than the greatest fighter in the universe. His father had a base power level of thirty million around the time they fought Buu, and had only grown in strength since then. Now Goten would be stuck playing catch up.

Heading to the room Bulma had reserved for him when he came over to spend the night with Trunks. Goten took a quick shower, before heading down to join Bulma in the kitchen. His stomach rumbling as the scent of freshly prepared food filled his nose.

Goten arrived in the kitchen to find Bulma setting the table. Hearing the boy enter she stood to greet him. She had changed int a low cut black dressed that hugged each of her curves, and showed off much of her ample cleavage. Goten felt a stirring deep inside him as he took in her beauty. "Earth to Goten, are you gonna eat, or are you gonna let the food get cold." Goten blushed as he was sure he had been caught staring, and took a seat at the table.

Goten showed more restraint than most Saiyans when it came to how he ate, but it was mostly him trying to impress Bulma. Ever since he had turned thirteen he had seen her, and 18 in a new light. Becoming more attracted to the two with each encounter. What Goten didn't know was that it was his Saiyan blood coming into play. He was being attracted to the strongest women in his immediate area. It was a natural instinct in order to produce strong offspring.

Bulma didn't seem to mind, in fact she seemed to think that it was a nice change of pace having a guy try to be a gentleman. 'If only Vegeta could learn some manners from Goten. Maybe I'll make him spend a month with Chichi when he gets home. That should straighten him out some.' Bulma was woken from her thoughts when she heard Goten's voice. "Hey Bulma since it's spring break, and everyone else is off doing their own training. Would it be okay if I stayed here to train for the week?" Goten asked giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

Bulma thought for a moment, it would make the boredom, and lonliness go away. Plus Goten was a good kid, and great company. "Sure Goten, but my one condition is you have to spend time with me outside of meals. After all even a amazing woman like me needs some company every once in a while." Goten beamed at her answer. He'd get to train to surpass the others, and he'd get to basically go on dates with one of his crushes. "You definatly know how to make a deal sound better, and better Bulma. Can we start with a movie tonight after dinner?"

Having agreed to Goten's suggestion Bulma picked out a nice horror movie for the two to watch. Knowing that even though the boy had fought for his life against Majin Buu, Chichi still probably wouldn't let him watch a good old fashioned slasher film. Goten came down wearing a simple tank top, and shorts. Taking a seat next to Bulma on the couch Goten stretched out a bit. Bulma looked at him, and gave a small smile. "Mind if I use you as a pillow?" It took all of Goten's will power not to stammer out his response. "Sure thing Bulma anything you want."

Bulma gave a light smirk as she nuzzled into Goten's chest. "Anything I want huh. I'll be sure to keep that in mind when you're carrying my shopping bags tomorrow." She giggled when she saw Goten's face visably pale. He had heard horror stories from Gohan, Vegeta, and his father. "Don't worry I won't torture you to much." Bulma promised giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

The two spent the next couple of hours cuddled up to eachother watching as teenager after teenager get slaughtered by a mask wearing pshycopath. Bulma had subconciously jumped into Goten during more than a few of the jump scares. She didn't know wether she meant to or not, but she wasn't complaining. Especially when Goten wrapped his arm around her pulling her close.

When the movie ended Goten looked down to see that Bulma had fallen asleep in his lap. Smiling he picked her up as if she were a princess. Which to him she was, and like a princess he would make sure she got to her bed safely.

Once he had placed her in her bed, Goten unbuckled her gladiator sandels, and slipped them off her delicate feet. Seeing that she was still sound asleep Goten decided to try slipping the dress off of herm considering it looked too uncomfortable for her to get a good nights sleep. Gently placing his hands on her shoulders, Goten lowered the straps of her dress, before slidding it down her gorgeous figure.

As he stood there folding her garment, Goten marveled at Bulma's form. Her large round breast contoured by the lace black bra. Her narrowed toned waist, and her wide round hips clad in her matching lace panties. Tucking her in, Goten kissed her forehead, and closed the door behind him. What he didn't see was one of Bulma's eyes open when he left the room. "That's test one passed Goten, and bonus points for folding the dress properly. Let's see how you do tomorrow with test two." She giggled as she went to sleep for real this time.

Goten had spent most of the night training to make up for the time he'd likely miss while hanging out with Bulma. He had managed to go up to four hundred times Earth's gravity. His body felt even worse than it had earlier that day, but he felt himself getting stronger with each passing day. After his training session he had watched some of the training tapes from Vegeta's training sessions in order to study his techniques. His father hadn't really evolved in terms of repetuar only strenght, and speed, but Vegeta had a extensive arsenal to learn from.

The following morning Goten was having a very pleasent dream about a double date involving him, Bulma, and 18. He was stirred from his sleep by the voice of an angel in his ear. "Goten time to wake up." Goten groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He was welcomed to the land of the awake by Bulma's face coming into his vision. "You're not gonna keep a lady waiting for breakfast are you?" She said giving the sleepy Goten her cutest pout, while stealing glances at the sizeable tent in the sheets.

Goten immediatly shot up from his bed, and turned to face Bulma. "Of course not Bulma, I'll be down in just a moment. Just let me get dressed real quick." Bulma smiled, and stood up. "Alright Goten don't take to long, we have a big day today." Bulma turned, and walked out the room. Goten stared at her swaying ass that was incased in her form fitting jeans.

Once she had left, Goten got out of th bed, and took a quick cold shower to get rid of his morning wood. "Hopefully Bulma didn't see that." Goten said to himself as he got dressed in a black shirt, and jeans.

Arriving down stairs he saw that Bulma had prepared a large breakfast for the two of them. "Well don't you look nice, take a seat, and I'll pour you some orange juice." Goten nodded taking his seat across from her. As Bulma sat down for breakfast, she smiled at Goten. "So Goten have any good dreams last night?" She asked takiing a entire sasuage link into her mouth. Goten gulped slightly as he sipped his orange juice. "Yeah a pretty good one."

This peaked Bulma's interest, and being the gluton for information she was she had to pry deeper. "Come on details, don't hold out on me Goten." Goten blushed as his eyes darted from side to side. "Well it starts with me, and two amazing women going to a resturant. After that I take them to a movie, and the night ends with me holding them in my arms all night." Bulma smiled, she had a suspicion that she may be one of the girls given Goten's recent behavior, but she was interested to find out the name of the second girl.

"Well Goten you obviously already know these girls if you say they're amazing, and not just beautiful. So go on I want names." Goten looked down, feeling her piercing gaze on him. He had faced down the strongest being in the universe, but this woman still made him weak in the knees. "Goten look at me." Goten looked up to meet Bulma's gaze. "You know you can tell me anything. I'll never judge you for the things you want in life. You should know that by the way I didn't judge you for wanting two women. Now if you tell me maybe I can help you figure out a way to get them."

Goten stopped, maybe if he said it really fast she wouldn't catch it. "You, and 18." He said at a almost unmatched speed. What Goten failed to remember was that Bulma had spent years having Trunks confess to things in the same manor so he could get away with it. "Well that does make things more dificult. If I was assured that I could be sure you could take Vegeta I would date you. Now that he's got a heir to the Saiyan line he's lost interest. As for 18 you'll have to beat her, that's the only way she'd see past Krillin's obvious 'get whatever girl I can snag' game. After all the jerk named their daughter after the only other girlfriend he ever had."

Goten was in shock, not only had Bulma just agreed to date him, but she had just given him the way to get his other dream girl. "Well I'm about as strong as he was when we fought Buu. That means I'm still playing catchup, but they'll be back at the end of the week, and I've got one more day in the time chamber. I'll save that for Saturday, so I have my max power when I go in."

"Well You've obviously thought this through, so how about today I give you a taste of what dating me would be like, just so you know the kind of high maitnence you're getting into?" Bulma suggested. "I'd like that Bulma." Bulma smirked as the two finished breakfast.

After breakfast the two climbed into Bulma's car, and headed for the city to begin their date. As they were about to take off, Bulma handed Goten a small tablet. "I took this from Vegeta's pod. Apperently after the destruction him, Napa, and Raditz had planned to restart the Saiyan race on another planet once Frieza was dead. It contains all of the ancient laws of the Saiyans. I bookmarked one law in particular that you may be interested in."

Goten began reading through the law as the two began their drive. Once he had read through the law Goten grinned evilly. "This is perfect." He chuckled darkly placing the tablet in the glove box. This was setting up to be a interesting week.


	2. Chapter 2

As the two arrived in north city they exited the car in front of the local mall. As they landed, Goten hopped out in order to help Bulma down. "Such a gentleman Goten." She giggled climbing down. Goten smiled, he loved seeing that happy expression on her face. It made his heart soar, and lit up his world when she smiled at him. "Well I'm glad you think so Bulma."

The two of them walked into the mall, and Goten got the feeling he'd be getting a better workout than if he had stayed in the gravity room. "So where to first Bulma?" Bulma looked around. "Well with my birthday party happening in two weeks I'm gonna need a new outfit for the event. So we're gonna need to go to Victoria's Secret for some new linferie, and then we need to go get me a new dress to go along with it. If you defeat Vegeta you'll get to see me in them on that night." Bulma said with a wink. 'As if I needed another reason to win on sunday.' Goten thought as he followed her into the store.

Inside the store Bulma looked through the different pieces they had for sale. Once she had settled on a dark blue studded bra, and matching G-string, Bulma moved to the dressing room to try on the garments. Looking at her perky breast, and shapely ass in the mirror she smiled. If this didn't drive Goten over the edge in his desire to defeat her jerk of a husband nothing would. "Goten are you out there?" Goten's ears perked up as he heard her call for him. "Yes Bulma I'm here."

'Alright Bulma now, or never.' She thought as she took a deep breath, and opened the curtian revealing herself to the young Saiyan. Goten's mouth hit the floor as his eyes widened. Sure he had seen Bulma in a similar state of undress last night, but when she was intentionally putting herself on display for him. It brought forth a whole nother feeling. It was a feeling of wanting to conquer her, and a feeling of pride as he basked in her beauty. "So do you llke it Goten?" She asked putting a finger to her lips in a cute, and innocent pose. Goten could only nod dumbly as he gazed upon her. "It looks really good on you." Bulma could only blush, and giggle. Happy she still had this effect on a young man.

When the two had finished their shopping, with Bulma buying him a new suit to wear to the event. The two of them decided to break for lunch at the food court for a burger, and some light conversation. "So Goten, what's your plan for getting at Vegeta?" Bulma asked tilting her head. "Well first while I'm training, I need you to work on a machine to remove my human DNA, and replace it with Saiyan DNA. I know you have Raditz's, and Vegeta's on file, since I've seen them in your computer. Once that's done I'll use the old laws to challenge Vegeta to a fight for the right to the crown. Part of the law states that if I win Vegeta has to forfeit his mate as well as his crown."

As Bulma listened to Goten's explenation, she couldn't help but feel that the Saiyans were closer to medieval Earth, than a futuristic civilazation. "Well that plan works, but how are you supposed to get used to your new Saiyan powers?" Goten smiled chuckling. "Simple when you finish the treatement, I'll go into the time chamber. That will give me a full year to get used to my abilities, before I actually challenge him. I've been training in secret for the past few years. My goal was to master my basic form, so even if I couldn't go Super Saiyan Two. I'd still get a much higher boost. Especially considering that regular Super Saiyan increases power by fifty times. Meaning the higher my base power the greater the boost."

Bulma couldn't believe how well Goten had thought this through. "How long have you been planning this Goten?" Goten smiled. "Five years, ever since we defeated Majin Buu. I know there's still a gap, but hopefully the time chamber will give me the time I need to close that gap." Bulma was in shock, to think that Goten had been planing this for over five years, and had thought it through this well was amazing. "Well I hope you suceed, it would be nice to have a Saiyan King who was more concerned with his people than his title, but what are you going to do for a kingdom?"

Goten thought for a moment. "Well with Shenron's upgraded abilities, I can restore planet Vegeta, and restore a good chunk of the Saiyan race. I'm going to stick to about fifty percent of the population so we don't whined up with a bunch of upstarts challenging me every other week." Bulma chuckled at the thought, it would be just like a Saiyan to challenge a new king day in, and day out to test his resolve. "Well in that case I have the names of your biological grandparents, and your grandfather's team, if you'd like to bring them back." Goten nodded in approval, learning from his grandfather would do him good. His father was a good man, but with his habit for mercy he wasnt a effecive warrior.

The week soon came to a end, and it was once again time for the other Saiyans to return. Goten was confident in the leaps, and bounds his power had taken. Even going so far as to achieve Super Saiyan Three within six months. He had spent the next three months attemting to keep in the form as long as possible during training. Until he eventually got to where he could walk around in the form twenty four seven. Much like he had heard his father, and Gohan had done during the cell games when he was a baby.

Stepping out from the time chamber, Goten looked like a carbon copy of his father from the world martial arts tournament years ago. "Well that was a workout, better get back to Bulma's so she can measure my power level, and get that suit let out in the arms a bit." Turning to Dende, and Mr. Popo, Goten gave the two men a small smile. "Thanks for lettiing me use the time chamber guys." Dende smiled a bit, waving it off. "No problem Goten, you're welcome to train up here any time." Goten knelt down giving each of them a small hug. "I'll see you guys at Bulma's party." He waved, before taking off.

When he arrived, Goten found that his fellow Saiyans had yet to arive. "Probably stopped to train on King Kai's planet." Walking inside he found Bulma on the couch wearing a over sized t shirt, and a pair of Seafoam Green panties. She looked to be reading something on her tablet. Goten grinned sneaking up behind her, before leaning over her shoulder. "I'm more of a fan of ink, and paper myself." Bulma jumped in her seat, before turning to see Goten rolling on the floor laughing. "Not funny mister." She huffed, crossing her arms. Goten stood up, and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry Bulma, but it's not often I get to see a shocked expression on that beautiful face of yours."

Bulma merely shook her head. "Charming your way out of things won't work every time buster." She scolded kissing his cheek. "So how did your training in the time chamber go?" Bulma smiled, she was excited to see how far he had progressed, and to find out if he could beat her husband. "Well I can stay in Super Saiyan Three indefinatly, and I've spiked my base power level up by leaps, and bounds. I was wondering if you could measure me, and then take me to go get that suit let out a bit. I seemed to have gained some muscle mass." Bulma licked her lips slightly looking at his more defined arms. "It appeares you have."

Bulma retrieved her scouter from the drawer, and turned it on reading his power. "Go ahead, and power up to max. When Vegeta moved in I had this place outfited to take a Saiyan powering up." Goten nodded, and powered up to the max he could go without becoming a Super Saiyan. "Very impressive Goten, I measured Vegeta just before he left, and did the same to you, before you went for the time chamber. You had already surpassed him by a decent margin at that time, but after the time chamber. There's no way he could hope to catch up with only a week." Bulma beamed as she looked at the reading.

Goten could barely contain himself throughout his resizing. In a few short hours he would be challenging Vegeta for not only his place as King, but more importantly his mate. After that he would work on winning over 18. What Goten didn't know however was that Bulma had already talked to 18. Informing her of the truth about Krillin, and the truth behind their daughter's name sake. 18 had been livid that she was simply the rebound, and the only girl who ever said yes to him after. Not from lack of him trying either. He had even tried hitting on Bulma, and Chichi when Goku was away training for the androids' arrival.

18 planned to file for divorce once Bulma's party was over. Bulma had even gone so far as to tell her about Goten's affection. When asked why she would be with a man she had to share, Bulma responded by saying Goten's heart was filled with love for the both of them. 18 had been skeptical, but said she'd give the boy a chance if he beat her in a match once he was finished with Vegeta. If he was especially strong she'd entertain the thought of helping him asemble a harem, so long as she got to dominate the weaker ones.

Bulma decided to keep the information from Goten for the time being. It was best to let him focus on the fight at hand, rather than the fight to come. She had to admit though, the idea of Goten sitting on a throne with her, and a harem of beautiful women didn't sund like a bad plan. She may even invest in a little court wardrobe for her, and her future harem sisters. "Well Goten it's almost time for the party. Are you ready?"

Goten stepped out of his room wearinf a talored black suit with a red undershirt. "Damn Goten you clean up well." Goten had the decency to blush, as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well let's not keep everyone waiting Bulma. They should be arriving any minute now." Bulma nodded, following Goten out into the courtyard.

Once outside they noticed that the other guest, including Goten's fellow Saiyans had already arrived, and the party was in full swing. Turning to Goten Bulma recieved a nod, acknowledging it was time to begin. The two of them stepped on stage, and Bulma took hold of the mic. "Alright everyone thanks for coming, but before we begin this party. Goten has something he would like to say." Bulma handed the mic to Goten as he smiled in return. "Thank you for indulging me everyone. I know you all want to get back to drinking all of Bulma's booze so I'll make this quick. Bulma has removed my human DNA, and replaced it with Saiyan DNA makinf me a full blooded Saiyan. With my new status comes some perks. One of which I'll use now. Prince Vegeta by the old laws of the Saiyan race I challenge you for the thrown of the Saiyan race."

A pin dropping would have sounded like a grenade in the deathly silence that filled the area. None were more shocked by the exclemation than Vegeta himself. How had the boy even learned of law that would allow this. 'Doesn't matter now, with the challenge issued I'm required to respond.' "Fine brat if you're looking for a beat down that badly, I'll hapilly comply. Where would you like to have this little fight?" Goten smirked removing his suit to show his fighting gi. "In the clearing just to the north of here. Follow me, and I'll show you." Vegeta nodded following close.

Bulma had ushered everyone to the hover pod so they could watch the fight from a safe distance. Once they arrived at the battle sight they found Goten, and Vegeta squaring off against eachother. Bulma pressed a button so that the two Saiyans could hear her over the intercom. "Alright you two listen up. This fight is all out, you can use any moves you have. The fight will end by submission, knockout, or if the fighters in the pod determine you're unable to continue. Do you both understand?" The two fighters nodded, never letting their eyes leave their opponent. "Alright then on my mark…. Begin!"

It was as if a grenade pin had dropped, Goten, and vegeta launched themeslves at eachother at blinding speeds. Even the high speed cameras Bulma had installed in the pod to moniter the fight were having trouble keeping up. Even the other fighters in the room were having trouble save Goku, and Trunks who had been training with Vegeta the week prior.

Outside the pod the fighting was intense, with each strike causing the earth around it to tremble. Goten's fist made first contact, landing on Vegeta's jaw, causing him to rocket back. Impacting with a nearby tree, Vegeta stood up, and wiped the blood from his mouth. "Not bad kid, but what do you say we kick this up a notch?" Flexing his arms, he immediatly turned into a Super Saiyan. Goten chuckled, and stayed in his basic state. He hadn't even been using ten percent of his full strength when he fought Vegeta at his basic form. There would be no fun wiping him out with Super Saiyan mode.

Launching forward, Goten slammed his fist into Vegeta's stomach hurling him back. Vegeta gasped, and steadied himself. "Come on Vegeta at this rate I'll beat you without having to transform." Goten goaded, playing on Vegeta's pride. Vegeta readily took the bate, and transformed into Super Saiyan Two. Launching forward at blinding speeds he rammed his fist into Goten's stomach. Only for Goten to back hand him across the field.

In the air ship the fighters were in shock, how had Goten managed to come this far in such a short time? "I wonder when Goten is gonna stop playing with him, and finish this?" Bulma sighed resting her head in her hand. "What do you mean Bulma? Vegeta looks like he's starting to gain some ground." Goku questioned, though he knew Bulma wasn't a fighter, so it didn't surprise him that she diidn't know what was going on. "I measured Goten's power level, before we came out to the party. He's not even using twenty percent of it right now." The occupents of the room gasped, and turned to look at Goten. The second strongest fighter in the universe was getting his ass handed to himd by a child, and said child wasn't even using a fifth of his strength.

Down on the ground Goten sighed as he cracked his knuckles. "Well Vegeta this has been fun, but I don't want to waste Bulma's entire birthday playing with you." Turning Super Saiyan, Goten moved forward at a speed none of the other's could follow, and chopped Vegeta in the back of the neck. Effectivly knocking him out.

Once the scene was clear the other fighters landed, and carried tended to Vegeta. Force feeding him a sensu bean. When Vegeta awoke he growled, and stood bowing to his new king. "Son Goten in accordence with the laws of the Saiyan race. I prince Vegeta do hearby hand over the tittle lord of the Saiyans to you. As well as the rights to my mate." The whole area gasped in surprise as Bulma walked forth wrapping her arms around Goten. "Well your plan worked Goten, so what are you going to do now?" She said kissing him on the cheek.

"First we're going to enjoy your party, then we're going to go to New Namek, and retrieve a guardian for New Vegeta when we have Shenron restore it. We'll also need those regeneration tanks you've been working on considering Shenron will likely bring most of them back in pieces." Bulma nodded, as everyone aside from 18 tried to process how the two of them had planned this whole thing out.

"General Vegeta rise up now." Vegeta looked at his new King, and rose to his feet. "Yes my Lord what is it?" Goten placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulders. "Enjoy the party, tomorrow you shall set course for the reminants of planet Vegeta. Your mission will be to deliver a shipment of capsules containing my castle, and the regeneration pods for when I return the planet to its former glory." Vegeta nodded smiling a bit. "Understood Lord Goten."

As the group returned to their festivities, they were all blissfully unaware of the ancient power that was awakening. The God of Destruction would soon find his new rival, and the universe's newest champion would be put to his ultimate test, before the day was done.

-  
Alright this chapter is a bit longer than I normally do, but I wanted to get more of the boring details out of the way. This will likely turn into a small harem, so I'm taking votes in the comments for who you think should be in it besides 18, and Bulma. Also Chichi is open, because removing Goten's Human DNA removed any blood relation she had to him.

As to the question posed about Goten's age. He is chronologically sixteen, physiologically he is eighteen. The way this works is Goten in this story was concieved at just, before the three year training period when preparing for the androids arrival, and so was Trunks. I did this because it made more sense, as neither Saiyan would take a breakd from training with a enemy to prepare for. In canon both boys were eight years old at the time of the Buu saga, and this fic takes place just before Battle of Gods.

This means with Goten being born three years earlier, he'd be eleven at the time of the Buu saga, and since BoG takes place years later he would have been thirteen canon which would make him sixteen in this fic. Take into account he was trapped with Buu for a year in the time chamber, and the year he just spent in there in this chapter, equals to roughly eighteen.

Laslty updates may be a bit slow as I'm between jobs so I can't go the thirty miles one way into town to use the Mcdonald's wifi. If anyone loves this story enough to want to support it, and get more frequant updates. Feel free to donate to Barragemag on as it takes roughly eight bucks every time I go into town to make it there and back. Thank you everyone, and goodnight.


	3. Chapter 3

The day had progressed on as normal, and the party was in full swing. Goten, and Bulma were cuddled up to each other at one of the picnic tables, when Goten heard a voice in his head. "Goten it's King Kai, listen up. Beerus the Destroyer is on his way to Earth right now. He came by my place looking for something called a Super Saiyan God. Whatever you do Goten, do not let anyone on Earth piss him off. If Beerus gets mad for any reason he'll destroy Earth, and everyone on it." Goten nodded. "Alright King Kai, I understand." Bulma looked at Goten. "What does King Kai want?" Goten sighed, and turned to her. "Apparently someone named Beerus the Destroyer is coming to Earth looking for a Super Saiyan God. King Kai was warning me not to piss him off, or he'd destroy Earth."

Vegeta's face went deathly pale at the mention of that name. "Lord Goten are you sure King Kai said Beerus the Destroyer?" Goten looked at him, and quirked a eyebrow. "Yes I'm sure Vegeta, why do you ask?" Vegeta began to sweat as he stared at the table. "Beerus is a God of Destruction. The last kind you ever want to piss off, he's been alive for millions of years, and has destroyed countless planets. Everyone from my father, to Frieza feared him. I once overheard a conversation between Frieza, and Cold. Cold told him that there were two people in the universe Frieza was never to challenge Majin Buu, and Beerus, but if he had to make the choice between the two. He should pick Buu, at least he'd have a chance of lasting more than a second."

Goten could honestly say that his curiosity had been peeked. Not only was this Beerus character strong enough to scare both Frieza, and King Cold, but he was someone who if given the choice to fight him, or Majin Buu. Frieza would pick Buu to have a chance of survival. Goten had to say he was interested to see what all the hype was about. "Well told Vegeta, well told indeed." A voice from above stated. The group looked up to see two strange figures floating in the sky. "Lord Beerus." Vegeta greeted bowing to the cat.

Goten looked the cat man over, before asking a question that was pecking at the back of his mind. "Excuse me Lord Beerus, I am Goten new King of the Saiyans. If you don't mind I'd like to ask you a question over a drink." Beerus turned to Goten, feeling the power radiating off of him. 'Could it be him, maybe if I indulge the boy he'll reveal the secret of this Super Saiyan God.' Deciding to humor the boy, Beerus sat across from him at a table, as a plat of sushi, and glass of sake was brought to each of them. "So Goten what is this question you wanted to ask me?" Goten swallowed the food in his mouth, before turning to Beerus. "I simply wanted to know if you'd been to Earth before, more specifically a place called Egypt."

Beerus thought for a moment as he ate the delicious food the Earthlings had provided him. "Yes I have, if memory serves it was a few thousand years ago. Your race's civilization was still in its infancy. I believe you called it the bronze age, but how did you know I had been here?" Goten smiled taking a sip of his drink. "Simple really, your clothing has distinct Egyption feel to it. Meaning that either you came here, and influenced Egypt's culture, or they influenced your wardrobe. Its also common knowledge that the Egyptians worshipped cats as Gods, more specifically guardians of the underworld. This could also be construed as them being Gods of Death, or better yet Gods of Destruction."

Beerus smiled, and clapped slowly. "Very well put Goten, you seem to have a high intelligence. So now it's your turn to answer a question for me. Do you know anything about a Super Saiyan God?" Goten thought for a moment if he had read anything in the archives. "No unfortunately I don't." Beerus looked severely disappointed. "However I may know someone who does. If you'll excuse me for a moment I'll go, and get him." Beerus nodded gesturing Goten that it was okay to leave the table.

Moving to Bulma, Goten kissed her softly on the cheek. "I'm sorry Bulma, but I'm gonna need the Dragon Balls." Bulma nodded kissing him on the lips. "Go ahead love, we can always find them again next year." Moving to the stage, Goten collected the Dragon Balls, before placing them down in front of him. "Eternal Dragon it is by your name I summon you forth, arise Shenron." As the last words left Goten's lips. The sky turned black, and Shenron arose from the Balls. "What is your wish?" Goten looked up at the dragon, and smiled. "Shenron Lord Beerus wants to know how to bring forth a Super Saiyan God, I'll use my first wish for that information."

After a moment of nervous fanboying, Shenron explained the process. "Alright in that case, my second wish is the restoration of planet Vegeta, and her people." Goten had a plan, but he'd be needing this first. "It is done. Speak your final wish." Goten turned to Bulma receiving a nod. "My final wish is that I want you to bring my Grandfather, the Saiyan known as Bardock here to this location." Shenron's eyes glowed, before a carbon copy of Goku, dressed in Saiyan armor with a facial scar was standing before them. "Your wish has been granted. I now return to my slumber."

"Where the hell am I?" Goten put his hand on the man's shoulder. "Not much time to explain, so I'll go into detail later. I'm Goten, your Grandson. Your son Kakarot is standing behind me along with former Prince Vegeta who I defeated for the crown. We wished you, and the others back to life, but now I need you, and the other Saiyans here to pool your energy into me, so that I can achieve a state called Super Saiyan God, so that Lord Beerus won't destroy my planet." Bardock nodded, he had lost his home to a mad man before, he wasn't about to let the same happen to his Grandson.

The six Saiyans circled around each other, powering up to max. Pouring their energy into Goten, they watched as his hair began to turn red, along with his eyes, his frame also seemed to become more lean. As the group came back down to the ground, Goten turned to Beerus, and smiled. "Alright Beerus ready to see what this form can do?"

-  
This chapter is a bit short, because I only had a day between chapters to write, and edit. I had a second chance to come into the city, and didn't want to waste it. Thank you guys


End file.
